Conventional surface coverings are well known, such as walkways, driveways, patios, floors, work surfaces, walls, and other interior or exterior surfaces with stones, bricks, pavers, tiles, and other architectural surface covering units. It is further known to construct walls and other structures with stone and bricks. Natural stone surface coverings and structures are constructed by cutting and fitting irregularly sized and shaped stones. The work requires a skilled stonemason to select, cut and fit the stone. It is labor intensive, and accordingly expensive. Custom built natural stone surfaces and structures, however, are very attractive and desirable.
Also, coverings and structures are constructed of manufactured pavers, bricks, tiles or other similar units. Manufactured units are typically provided in various geometric shapes, such as squares, rectangles and hexagons, etc. Surfaces covered with the manufactured units typically are laid in repeating and easily recognizable patterns. Alternatively, it is known to lay conventional units in random, non-repeating patterns.
Random patterns are regarded as esthetically pleasing and are becoming more popular due to their more natural appearance and non-geometric forms. However, random patterns of manufactured units do not have the degree of natural irregularity that is desirable in custom stone walkways, driveways, patios, walls and the like.